bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dakar Ambrose/Jourin Moushinki
Jourin Moushinki (妄心気正凛,'' Moushinki Jourin lit. Biting at the Truth of a Flawed Mentality'') is the alter ego of Dakar Ambrose, the same in behavior yet different in appearance, Jourin is originally a disguise used for Dakar to remain hidden when needed. Appearance Jourin is the female version of Dakar, as such they have common traits yet are completely different in their physical and facial appearances. Jourin has more blonde-ish hair rather than white with bangs and her hair that almost reaches to her feet, her eyes remain golden with black pupils, only notably wider, she is always seen with a cheerful expression on her face. Her clothes vary, as Dakar's male clothing don't suit Jourin she needs to change her outift whenever the change in gender occurs, her most recognized attire is a black dress with a red ribbon tied on her chest, just above her breasts, with a small hat with a red ribbon tied on it, on the side of her head, she wears black gloves on each hand and black heels, like Dakar, she has black earring piercing with a yellow tip on both her ears. Jourin is always seen holding a stuff toy of a rabbit with button eyes and visible stitches. Jourin is notably shorter than Dakar, only reaching his shoulders in height, that would be because even though Dakar is physically an adult, as a female he inherits his mother's short stature, or so he claims. Personality Jourin is Dakar, hence there isn't truly a difference in personality, however, as a result of being originally male, and one who is mentally unstable, Jourin is interested in her new female body and can be quite a pervert, seen when she shamelessly asks Kōnaki Yurīroka when does a woman get her period, she further shows her shameless behavior by groping her own breasts after remembering she had them, she also tends to say things that can be untrue, such as saying Kounaki's breast size is smaller than hers while it is much larger. While not fully expressed, Jourin may or may not be bothered by her small height, saying she inherited her mother's genes, in a "bothered" tone. Despite not truly being a child, yet still shorter than Dakar and Kounaki, and being physically in her mid twennies, Jourin behaves very much like a little child, she is always cheerful, energetic and restless, always talking in a cheerful tone with her cheerful expression and smile. However, because Dakar needs to remain hidden when changing into Jourin, Jourin keeps a low profile and doesn't do any suspicious things that can make others know of her true identity, even though it is basically impossible for a normal human to figure it out. She also doesn't murder like Dakar does, unless she truly needs blood in times of great thirst. Powers & Abilities Kyūketsuki Sutēji Trivia *Jourin's appearance is based off MAYU from Vocaloid. *Jourin is a result of Dakar's Kyūketsuki Sutēji's ability to control his biological make up, which can also change his gender by changing the hormones to that of a female. *The name, kanji and meaning of the name Jourin Moushinki was given to me by User:Ash9876, thus credit goes to him. *Jourin's theme song is Mz. Hyde by Halestorm. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:Characters Category:Character